A Cold Night
by Sphintus
Summary: "Natsu.." Lucy cried softly as she gripped tightly onto his shoulders, feeling his hot breath against her neck as he nibbled on her skin, as if he was ready to devour her. She didn't know how they had ended up this way, all she could remember was being cold... And then they were wrapped in each other's arms.


**This is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it's not that good •-• please enjoy**

"Natsu.." Lucy cried softly as she gripped tightly onto his shoulders, feeling his hot breath against her neck as he nibbled on her skin, as if he was ready to devour her. She didn't know how they had ended up this way, all she could remember was being cold... And then they were wrapped in each other's arms.

-A few hours before-

"Natsu, it's cold!" Lucy whined, as she summoned Horologium, taking shelter on the inside, but still freezing.

"I told you to bring a jacket!" Natsu shouted back as they walked on through the mountains. They had just taken a job to clear out a swarm of vulcans, so farmers could harvest rare plants that only grew in extreme environments.

"My time is up, Miss Lucy," Horologium said in a non apologetic tone as he vanished into thin air. Lucy immediately clung to Natsu, knowing that he was always warm, and never got cold, himself.

He looked down at her and sighed, wrapping an arm around her to keep her warm.

"Are you really that cold?" He asked.

"Yes..!" She whined, then her eyes lightened up as she saw a small cottage in the distance. "Natsu! Maybe they'll let us stay, just until the sun comes back up!"

"You go, I'm going home," Natsu waved as he started to walk off in the other direction. She grabbed him by the scarf and dragged him with her.

"You're not leaving me!" She cried out, pulling him up to the door and knocking. An old woman answered, and gave them a kind smile.

"Did you two get caught up in the cold?" She asked. "It's not too much trouble for

Me, but i can give you a room for the night."

"Thank you very much..!" Lucy exclaimed, as the woman led them to a small room in the back. The house was cozy enough, but it didn't stop the cold air from reaching them, and the fire didn't help at all.

"Here, have something to drink," the old woman laughed. "A glass of this, and you won't even remember that you're cold!" She handed them both a glass with what smelled like booze, but Lucy accepted it eagerly, wanting to feel warm again. Natsu eyed her.

"L-Lucy, do you really think you should get drunk again?.." He hid a faint blush as he scratched the back of his head, and looked away, mumbling quietly.

She shrugged, not remembered what night he was talking about, and downed the whole glass that the woman had given her, taking Natsu's glass, as well. "If you won't drink it, I will," she muttered, but he quickly snatched it back.

He saw her face was already flushed, the alcohol had already made its way through her, and he said, "If anything happens tonight, I don't want you to be so drunk that you don't remember." And he gulped down the drink before she could object.

"I'll be going to sleep, good night you two," the old woman said kindly as she saw that they had finished their drink. She smiled and wobbled off to her room, already having drunk too much, herself.

Natsu and Lucy lay sprawled on the couch, holding hands and their fingers entwined.

"Natsu," Lucy said lazily, leaning her head back on his shoulder, as they cuddled a bit on the couch, "Kiss me~."

He looked at her, shocked for a moment, and went to object before she turned around to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders, her eyes teared up and her cheeks a rosy red.

"Natsuuuuu~" she whined, "Why won't you ever kiss me ?!"

He didn't know what to say, and as he stared at her soft lips, she leaned closer, and he got a strong, enhanced whiff of her strawberry vanilla scent, mixed with a slight hint of alcohol, and he pushed her back on the couch, towering over her.

"Natsu.." She said, looking up at him, tilting her head slightly as her blush deepened. He looked away for a second, then looked back down at her, reaching one of his hands down to tilt her head up to him slightly, and kisses her. She let out a small noise, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her, kissing him hard.

His hand moved down to her thigh, pushing her skirt up a bit as he squeezed her thigh, nudging her lips open as his tongue slipped in, tilting her head a bit more as he done so, and pressed hard against her.

Lucy felt as his body temperature picked up rapidly, and she pulled him down closer to her, wanting to blend his warmth with her, to share the same body temperature. When she felt his tongue slide into her mouth, she licked along the length of it, and felt as he tensed up a slight bit, and felt as he picked up his hips slightly off of her, then bringing himself back down roughly and started to grind hard against her.

She moans quietly as he moves from her lips and nips into her neck, slowly moving down as he reached the v-neck of her shirt then sat back up on top of her. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, then shrugged off his own, and looked back down at her, and she blushed deeply. She turned her face away from him, her blush deepening as he leaned down again and began to nibble on her chest playfully before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, only to receive a small squeal from her as she quickly covered herself.

"Lucy... I've seen before," he said, then grinned goofily, "only this time, you're sober enough to remember, and you haven't lost your clothes by a dragon ..!"

"That doesn't mean it's not embarrassing ... Having you look at me like that.." She looked back up at him, a bit teary eyed. "How can you be so calm..!"

He picks her hand up and presses it to his chest, right above his heart, and she feels as it beats rapidly, and she feels his body temperature heat up again like fire as he blushes quietly. "It's not like I'm nervous or anything !" He frowns down at her, then she reaches up, pulling him back down to her, giggling a little.

"The Salamander is shy ?" She kisses him softly, only to receive a low growl from him.

"I'm not shy..." He muttered, nibbling softly on her bottom lip, pulling softly. His hands moved back down to her skirt as he inched it down her thighs, then tossed it to the side. He moved down from her lips and bit softly on her chest, leaving a deep red mark, then he moved down to her waist, nipping into her side and she stifled a giggle.

"Natsu, what are you doing ?" She asked.

He glanced up at her and frowned, taking another nip into her side. "I'm making my mark... No one else can touch you this way, Lucy."

She blushed deeply, quickly covering her face when she felt his fingers graze the hem of her panties. He raised up, and looked at her sternly.

"Lucy, is this ok ?" He asks, not wanting to push her farther than what she wanted to go, though she had attacked him on several occasions when she had been drunk herself. She never remembered the day after.

Lucy gave him a small nod, and he slowly pulled them off of her, blushing hard when he looked back down at her. She laid there, looking up at him with a light blush, and the scent of strawberry vanilla filled his nose again. Lucy's scent.

She tilted her head slightly as she looked up at him, shuffling around nervously under his gaze. "Are you just going to sit there?..." She mumbled, looking away from him. She couldn't recall a time when he had ever looked at her this way, like she was something delicate, like if he touched her, she would break. And he hadn't been looking at her like this a moment before, when he had been biting into her skin, some places hard enough to leave a faint bruise.

Natsu stands up, for a moment, blushing as he removes his own bottoms, then hesitantly climbs back onto the couch, adjusting himself on top of her. "Lucy.." He looks down at her, and presses his face to her neck. She reaches her hand up, coming her fingers through his soft pink hair.

He raises back up, parting her legs a bit then reaches down, grabs himself, placing it at her entrance, and begins to rub himself softly against it. He looks back down at Lucy, the blush creeping back up his cheeks when he sees that she had been watching him the whole time.

Slowly, he thrusts a bit of himself into her, placing both of his arms on the spots of the couch beside her head. Her arms find their way around his neck as he thrusts half of his length inside her.

"Natsu.." She mumbles, turning her head so her eyes don't meet his as he looks down at her. "You don't have to be so nervous.."

"I'm not nervous!" He shouted at the air, his face turning red as he thrusts the rest of himself into her, hard. She lets a small moan escape her lips, and her arms wrap tighter around him. He buries his face in her neck and mumbles, "I'm sorry if it hurt..."

"I-It didn't !" She says quickly, her voice shaking. "It's fine !"

His hand slides down to her thigh and grips softly onto it as he slowly starts to thrust into her. He licks her bare neck, biting into the wet spot he left behind, after, causing the blond to shudder lightly.

"Lucy.." he keeps his face buried in the side of her neck, nibbling softly as he slowly thrusts himself into her, his hands grazing softly along her sides. "I love you.." This was his Lucy. He wasn't drunk off the alcohol but off her sweet scent, filling his nose and wrapping completely around him, he couldn't get enough.

Lucy blushes at his words and turns her head, kissing his cheek softly. She feels as he begins to thrust harder into her. Her arms to wrap around his waist, nails digging deep into his skin as she rocks her hips against him. The boy who held her moments before, looking at her as if she were porcelain, easy to break, to crack, was now biting deeply into her neck, hard enough to leave a bruise the next day, and thrusting hard into her enough to leave her sore. She moaned softly, wrapping one of her legs wrapped around his lower half, helping him as he thrusted deeper into her.

Natsu moved his hands back down to Lucy's hips, and he thrusts harder and deeper, feeling as inside of her clings to him, and he feels his length get thicker inside of her. "L-Lucy.. Forgive me" he lets out a throaty groan as his tip nearly kisses her womb, letting out a thick warm load inside her. and he squeezes her hips staying deep inside her, slowing down his movement and thrusting softly until he comes to a complete stop.

They breathed heavily, their bodies clinging together as they laid across the couch. Natsu trailed kisses up Lucy's neck, sighing as his eyes laid upon the love marks he made, a bruise already forming over her soft pink skin. He kissed the area again before trailing up to her lips and kissing softly.

"Natsu..." Lucy spoke quietly, her cheeks still flushed. That was all she had said before closing her eyes with a smile, and she began to snooze softly on the couch. Natsu grinned and nuzzled her cheek before standing off the couch, picking Lucy up in his arms bridal style after. He carried her to their room they had decided to stay in for the night, placing her under the covers before crawling in, himself. His arm wrapped around her waist, and her hand felt for his, their fingers entwining. After placing another soft kiss on her neck, the dragon slayer shut his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Lucy's heartbeat.


End file.
